When Darkness Falls
by Vesuvious
Summary: Jeremy becomes a vampire following the events of the Season 1 finale.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! This will be a story in which Jeremy becomes a vampire following the events of the Season 1 finale. This story is going to be long, and there won't be a whole lot of Jyler interaction in the beginning. So if you bear with me I promise I will reward you in the end. If you have read my other story you will know what I am talking about. Enjoy!**

Jeremy awoke.

He was still lying on his bed in the same position he fell asleep in. The same position he died in. He had drank Anna's blood, taken Elena's pain meds out of the bathroom drawer, and swallowed every last white pill.

Anna's death had broken him. He couldn't take the loss of any more people dying on him. He just wanted the pain to go away. Damon had told him as a vampire he didn't have to feel the pain. He could turn it off if he wanted to, like a switch. Jeremy wanted that, he wanted to be able to make the pain go away whenever he wanted. He didn't want to feel claws of this cruel world anymore.

He sat up slowly, propping himself against the headboard as he took in the hundred signals his body was giving him that something was wrong. He had a killer headache and his teeth ached in his upper jaw. He was both extremely hungry and thirsty at the same time, yet somehow the feelings blended together becoming this confusing feeling of _need._ All this was something he expected, however. Anna had warned him of some of the things he would be feeling when he turned. Of course, she had planned on being there with him, but that was no longer possible. She was dead, for good this time. He would never see Anna again.

He rolled off his bed and reached under it for the small cooler he had hidden there. Inside he found the two bottles of blood Anna had given him in preparation for this night. He took one out and sat down on the edge of his bed and simply looked at the bottle of deep red blood in his hands.

He wasn't sure where Anna had gotten the blood, but right now he really didn't care. All he was concerned about right now was the tantalizing scent of blood that he could smell even through the tightly sealed bottle.

He knew what he was feeling right now. It was the thirst. It burned throughout his body, causing his veins to burn like fire and his teeth to ache even more than before, if possible. As he felt the hunger for blood building within him his eyes began to feel strange, like blood was rushing into them. His head snapped up as he looked at his reflection in the mirror on his bedroom wall. He was startled by what he saw there. The white of his eyes were now a blood red, causing his dark brown eyes to appear almost black in the dim lighting of his room. Veins around his eyes were popping out and he hurriedly opened his mouth when he felt sharp teeth pressing into his lip.

His hand involuntarily came up to his mouth as he marveled at the sharpness of his new fangs. He only examined them for a moment though, before looking back down at the bottle of blood in his hands. He knew what he had to do now. In order to complete the transformation he had to drink human blood.

He tentatively unscrewed the cap and brought the bottle to his lips. He'd tasted blood before. Anyone who had cut their finger and sucked away the blood had tasted it before. He knew it had a coppery metallic taste that made one feel like they were sucking on a penny. After he had taken his first sip, however, he knew this was no longer the case.

It was ecstasy. He had never tasted anything sweeter, or more delicious than this blood in his entire life. It was like the nectar of the gods, he thought as he quickly began to drink more.

Minutes later there were two empty bottle lying on his bedroom floor and he was standing in front of his mirror. He watched his reflection closely as his features slowly reverted back to their normal state.

Once his eyes were normal again he took a deep breath. It was done. He was a vampire now, and there was no turning back. Unless he died through violence, or exposed himself to sunlight, he would live to see the end of all things. Which could be in 2012 if the Mayans had it right.

All at once he became aware of his new senses. He was bombarded with the smells of his room and the ones next to it. He could smell the scented candles in Elena's room as easily as the dirty socks in his hamper two feet away from him. Next came the sounds. He could hear _everything._

Including Elena's piercing scream that came from downstairs. His heart stopped beating at the sound, and his head snapped over to look at his closed door. He considered for only a moment before using his newfound speed and sprinted from the room.

**To Be Continued...**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry I took so long to update this, but real life occasionally takes over. Hope you like it.**

**When Darkness Falls**

Ch.2

Jeremy reached the downstairs in an instant. It was amazing how fast he could move. He couldn't dwell on that though, because as soon as he reached the downstairs it was to a scene out of a nightmare. Elena was in hysterics. He was trying to understand what she was saying, but all she was doing was babbling about someone named Katherine while holding a bloody knife and the home phone in her hands.

The scent of blood hit him like a physical blow. Elena was still talking, but he wasn't listening anymore. All he could focus on was the smell of blood. He followed the smell and stepped around the kitchen counter to see Jonathan lying on the floor in a rapidly spreading pool of blood. And that's when he heard it.

_Thump thump._

_Thump..thump._

_Thump…thump._

It was Jonathan's heart beat, but Jeremy could hear it as if someone was beating a bass drum in the room in time to his heart. And it was slowing down. Jonathan was dying.

He felt the change starting again, and he knew he had to do something fast. He couldn't let Elena know he had turned yet. Thinking on his feet, he grabbed the phone from Elena's hand and said hurriedly, "I'll call for help, try and stop the bleeding."

He hurried from the room, trying to escape the tantalizing smell of blood. The bloodlust was rushing throughout his entire body and it was all he could do to control himself. He quickly opened the front door and stepped outside hoping the cool air would calm him. He sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes. Continuing to breathe deeply he felt the urges start to fade.

Once he felt calm enough he quickly called 911 and asked for an ambulance.

* * *

The next few hours seemed surreal. The ambulance and the police came quickly, and the house was quickly overrun with police officers and paramedics. He left Elena alone to deal with the police officers, telling her he was exhausted and just wanted to go up to his room. She gave him a sad look and just nodded her head in acceptance. He quickly headed to the stairs, averting his eyes when they wheeled Jonathan by on the gurney. It seemed that so soon after turning, he couldn't so much as look at blood without the bloodlust rising up in him.

When he got to his room he closed the door and locked it. Leaning his back against the door, he slowly slid down to the floor. He should be worried about everything that had happened during this insane night, but he wasn't. All the things he knew he should be feeling felt distant right now. Perhaps this is what it felt like to flip the switch.

Jeremy was restless. He got up from his position on the floor and began to pace his room. He felt like his body was so filled with energy it was almost electric. He had to get out of this house, clear his mind. After all, darkness would be the only time he would be able to go outside.

Mind made up, he went to his window and opened it. Stepping out on the ledge, he smiled. No more using that old tree to get up here. With that thought he simply stepped off the ledge and dropped the distance to the ground, landing with barely a bend in his knees. His grin widened. Yes, he could definitely get used to this.

* * *

Despite the fire that had burned down his father's office, the Founder's Day festivities were still going strong. Jeremy skirted the edges of the crowd, keeping to the shadows and simply taking in all the sights and smells that his new abilities granted him. He avoided talking to anyone, he didn't really feel like running into anybody he knew right now. No, he was feeling something else entirely. Overwhelmed by the scents of all the people here, Jeremy was feeling _hungry._

He was moving along a quiet side street not far from the carnival when he saw her. She was walking down the street ahead of him, moving in the same direction he was so her back was to him. It was a young woman walking all alone. Jeremy studied her as he continued to quietly walk along behind her, keeping out of the glow of the street lamps. She had dark hair, and slim hips. Her dark skin suggested she was possibly African-American, but he couldn't be sure until she turned around.

Something was tugging at his mind though, something about the way she walked was familiar. As soon as it occurred to him the thought flew away, he had gotten close enough to catch her scent. The scent of her blood. All at once the bloodlust rushed up within him, and he was finding it increasingly hard to think about anything other than rushing up to her, angling her neck just right and sinking his fangs in. Just thinking about it had the change rushing into his face, and he was helpless to stop it this time. He felt the blood rushing to his eyes, and his two fangs lengthened until he felt them pressing into his lip.

He couldn't wait any longer, there would be no more skulking in the shadows. He waited until she walked into the shadows between two street lamps, and using his vampire speed he sped up and came to a stop just behind the girl. Reaching out he was about to grab her and bring her close when she suddenly spun around and looked into his eyes without a trace of fear.

Jeremy was so shocked he froze. The girl was Bonnie! That was all that he had time to think about before his brain was struck with that felt like a sledgehammer over and over again. The pain was excruciating, and Jeremy couldn't do anything except clutch at his head and fall to the ground writhing in pain.

Though he couldn't see it, a light flared into existence and suddenly he heard his name. "J-Jeremy?"

**To Be Continued...**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie couldn't believe her eyes.

She had not been walking down that quiet street completely unaware, as Jeremy had assumed. She knew someone had been following her, and had also known it was a vampire. She assumed that it was one of the tomb vampires that had escaped the torment of the Gilbert device. When she felt the vampire beginning to make his move, she turned to give him, quite literally, a piece of her mind. She turned to find a vicious face dark with vampiric hunger and sharp white fangs. She immediately reacted with the spell that had worked, oh so well, on Damon and Stefan. The vampire collapsed to the ground, and began writhing in pain. It was too dark on the street and she couldn't tell what the dark figure looked like, so she conjured a small flame in the palm of her hand. The flame flared to life, and Bonnie looked down to find...Jeremy.

"J-Jeremy?"

Jeremy, who was still writhing in pain from the spell she was employing. She let the spell subside and simply stood there waiting for him to recover and say something, anything to explain what was going on. Once the spell had released it's grip Jeremy collapsed against the pavement panting.

Bonnie panicked. She couldn't handle what she was seeing right in front of her eyes. Jeremy, Elena's kid brother, was a vampire. So before Jeremy could do anything other than catch his breath, Bonnie focused her mind and caused Jeremy's eyes to roll back into his head and he fell unconscious.

Immediately pulling out her cellphone, she dialed Stefan's number. When he picked up she immediately cut off whatever he was about to say by saying, "Stefan, we have a big problem."

* * *

When Jeremy woke up he was lying on a dark leather couch in the middle of the Salvatore boarding house. He didn't know this though, so he was confused as to exactly where he was when he groggily blinked his eyes open. He could hear the low murmur of of voices having a conversation nearby. Suddenly they stopped talking, and he clearly heard Stefan's voice saying, "He's awake."

Stefan? What was he doing here? The last thing he remembered was being so very hungry, and he was going to feed until he found...Bonnie. After that there was a moment of intense pain and then...it had all faded to black.

Slowly he sat up and looked around. Stefan and Bonnie were standing about five feet away and neither looked happy. Stefan spoke first, "Jeremy, nobody here is going to hurt you, but you need to tell us how this happened. It's best if you just start at the beginning."

Shit, shit, shit_. _Jeremy thought. This can't be happening. This is not how it was supposed to go. He had to get out here, clear his head, anything. Jeremy's thoughts must have shown on his face, because when he suddenly tried to make a break for the door using his vampire speed, Stefan beat him to it. Jeremy grimaced. Now he really couldn't get out of this.

"Jeremy, I know your going through a lot of changes right now, but we need to sit down and talk about this. I'm not asking." Stefan said, pointing over Jeremy's shoulder towards the couch Jeremy had just vacated. When Jeremy didn't immediately move, Bonnie piped in from the living room. "If you try to leave without listening to us, I will knock you out again." Jeremy sighed, defeated. Guess that made his options very clear. Stefan stepped forward, and Jeremy allowed himself to be led back to the couch.

When they were all seated Stefan started again, "Jeremy, please tell us what happened." Jeremy took a deep breath, avoiding their eyes. Glancing over at Stefan, he asked "Do you have anything to drink?"

When Stefan raised a questioning eyebrow, he clarified "Alcohol, I mean. It will make things easier." Stefan didn't seem bothered that Jeremy was underage, and simply walked over to a small side table covered in crystal decanters. He quickly poured out a glass for both Jeremy and himself and walked back over to the couch. Jeremy took the glass from Stefan, and took several sips before setting it aside. Still avoiding their eyes, he slowly began to tell them what happened. He told them everything. About Anna, and the blood she gave him. About how the deputies had shot her up with vervaine and dragged her away from him. How terribly helpless he had felt. How his inability to save the ones he loved had broken him. He told them of Damon's visit, how he decided to turn so he could shut out the pain.

When he finished Stefan was quiet and he was looking down at the floor as he processed Jeremy's words. When Jeremy looked over at Bonnie he thought he saw the sparkle of tears in her eyes, but she quickly blinked and looked away when she saw Jeremy looking at her.

Stefan took a deep breath and glanced over at Bonnie before looking back at Jeremy. "I'm sorry about Anna," he said while reaching over and giving his shoulder a quick squeeze. "While I don't believe turning yourself was the only solution, theres not much we can do about it now, is there?"

Stefan turned to face Bonnie then, and said "I'm going to help him Bonnie. I'm going to teach him everything I know about what it means to be a vampire. If Jeremy swears to never harm an innocent person, would you be willing to make him a daylight ring? He said the last part while holding up his hand to display the ring that Emily had made for him 145 years ago.

Jeremy was surprised, he had expected to be condemned for wanting turn himself into a vampire. He certainly didn't expect Stefan to want to help him. Once he had gotten over the initial surprise he turned to look at Bonnie, anxious to know what her answer was.

At first Bonnie stared hard at Jeremy, but after a moment they softened and she gave a slow nod. "I'll do it, but you have to guide him Stefan. He can't become like Damon." She paused then, and locked eyes with Stefan. "I won't allow it." Stefan gave a serious nod, and said "Thank you."

Bonnie got right down to business after that. She pulled out Emily's grimoire and said to Stefan, "I can do the spell here tonight, but I need a ring with lapis lazuli."

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

"Light."

All around the living room of the Salvatore boarding house flames burst to life on various candles in a single instant. Jeremy blinked in surprise at the sudden change in lighting and couldn't help but marvel at the fact that she could do this at all. Bonnie was sitting across from him where they were both seated at a small table in the middle of the room.

There was nothing on the small table except two thick candles and a ring between them. Stefan had found him a ring with lapis lazuli, and it turned out he had made it a habit of collecting the few he had found down the years. It wasn't as ornate as the one Stefan and Damon always wore. Instead, it was a plain iron band with a thinner band of the blue stone inset in the iron and running the length of it. Jeremy decided he kind of liked it.

He was brought back to reality when Bonnie cleared her throat.

"I'm going to need to hold your hands for this to work." Jeremy nodded and laid his hands in Bonnie's outstretched palms. He immediately felt something. It was a strange feeling; it seemed to come from within and all around them, and yet it all focused down into a connection between him and Bonnie. She had closed her eyes then, and while still holding Jeremy's hands tightly she began to mutter words in Latin.

Suddenly power gripped his arms, and Bonnie's eyes flew open as her chanting grew louder, her voice deeper. Jeremy couldn't move as he gritted his teeth against the immense pressure holding his hands to Bonnie's. His eyes flicked down to the ring as it smoothly lifted from the table. The candle flames on the table and all around the room flared higher than before as Bonnie's chanting turned to thunderous words echoing through the rafters of the boarding house.

Jeremy looked to the right where he could see Stefan was on his feet near the fireplace, his eyebrows furrowed as the spell continued to grow power. He turned to look back at Bonnie just as the last of her words echoed into the air. Just as the words faded away the stone in the ring glowed brilliant blue before Bonnie released Jeremy's hands to catch it in her palm.

Bonnie held her hand up with a satisfied smile on her face, looking hardly the worst for wear as she said, "Here, it's done."

Jeremy took the ring slowly, noticed it felt slightly warm to the touch as he slipped onto the ring finger of his right hand. Looking up he gave Bonnie a warm smile.

"Thanks."

Bonnie gave a soft smile in return, but her expression quickly sobered up as she reached out to grip his wrist. "I'm serious, Jeremy. There will be no more death."

Jeremy gave her a grave nod before looking around, not quite sure what he was supposed to do now. He looked to Stefan before asking, "What now?"

Stefan gave him a sad smile before looking down at his feet for a moment and walking slowly over to the table. "Now, we have to talk to Elena."

Jeremy groaned before dropping his forehead to the table. Great. That was going to go well.

**A/N: So yeah…I'm really sorry about not continuing this for like ever... But I really want to keep going with this. Here's to hoping I keep the motivation to continue. Reviews certainly help. **


End file.
